


Naturally

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, RPF, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart knocks hard, once, against his ribs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally

_Come visit._

A loaded phrase with an implied "us" somewhere in there, and Sean can't figure out exactly where. But it's there. Something's up. When you look after kids all day, trying to get them to behave, trying to predict the havoc their next silly game might wreak on your carpet or your freshly painted walls, you train yourself to pick up subtleties of mischief.

Then again, they aren't his kids.

But the oddity seems momentarily inconsequential; he misses Elijah. So when he gets there and he's greeted first by Elijah and then by Hannah, who looks like a pixie in her black skirt and tank top, with bare toes (wiggling against his shoes as she hugs him), he finds it very easy to ignore.

*

It's so fucking good to have Elijah. To have his mouth and tongue and his small frame and his soft belly full of uneven breath and his hair ( _don't you ever cut it again_ ).

The way he pushes his mouth up into their kisses prompts Sean to cup his cheeks and hold him still. Elijah's face seems lost in the broad clasp of Sean's hands, swimming in warm support. Kissing until they can't breathe, until Sean finally maneuvers Elijah into a proper rhythm. 

And Elijah has quick hands to make up for this lack of kissing skill, fingers that seem to have perfect coordination with his intention. The sort of odd clash that continually prompts Sean to wonder why Elijah can't ever get their mouths together right if he can get his hands to do what they do. 

But fuck it, it all comes down to the desperation. The end of a waiting period that Sean is almost never conscious of being inside of. You'll never see him this way, the way he is with Elijah, when he stops talking and starts doing, because Elijah swallows whatever he would normally have to say and drags out all the things he never says to anyone else. 

And between harsh whispers of _faster_ and _fuck yes_ and _oh shit_ and _fucking now_ , and between throwing the jeans over the lamp and the shirt at the mirror and the socks at the blinds, they remember to be themselves again.

*

She has a key, naturally. Sean remembers this.

Elijah had joked some time ago that she should just stay in the living room and eavesdrop on them, if she wanted to be so nosy. Sean's memory works backwards: Elijah had said that because she hadn't wanted to leave that night. She'd made some crack about having given Elijah all the good liquor because Sean was coming to stay. Elijah had just wanted to go to bed and get in as much sex as possible, so he'd practically dragged Sean out of the room, despite her hesitation. Had left the bedroom door open. 

At this, she _had_ gone. But Sean remembers the look on her face. 

He lets himself recall the nature of the way she greeted him upon his arrival tonight, simply because the two thoughts seem to fit--her fingers touching the soft, thin hair at the nape of his neck.

And then he thinks: she has mouth. And his ears. 

And...

*

She keeps track of detail because Elijah prefers ( _needs_ ) it that way. She stocks the liquor and the cabinets and neither of them talk about it. Sean knows she's done it because of the way everything is stacked properly. He'll let Elijah take some of the credit, though, because he finds the whole process very endearing.

He and Hannah share this sentiment and they also share the kitchen. He makes approving nods at everything, as per their habit. They exchange amused smiles.

But now that he's began to _notice_ things, being in the kitchen with her while Elijah's out on a last minute run to the deli also makes the skin along his back tingle oddly. Why hasn't he noticed before the flick and switch of her eyes, following him everywhere around the room? Why does her leaning over him to reach into a cabinet above his head seem so thoroughly intimate? She's only two years behind Elijah and the older they get the smaller that gap actually seems to Sean. 

"You're out here like crazy," she says, her voice very girlish. "It's so great. Elijah just can't..." She gives a playful pause, rolling her eyes. "Well, it's not secret, anyway."

Naturally.

He smiles. Guilt is a thing of the past, at this point. 

"You'd know better than anyone," Sean says. "He tells you everything."

Hannah holds up her pinky finger and mimes wrapping a string around it. Sean laughs.

"It's nice," she says, counting out silverware. "We haven't lived near each other since before New Zealand. I thought..." Sean slides a stack of napkins alongside the forks she's laid out, and her hand covers his. "I thought we might not get along. A lot changed while he was away." 

Sean watches her. "Too true."

She turns her hand under his and her fingers spread, pushing up into his. "You're very good for him."

"We're good for each other," he replies, smiling.

"Sean..." She inches a bit closer to his side, taking a breath. His heart knocks hard, once, against his ribs.

On the other side of the apartment the front door flies open, hitting its opposite wall with a loud clatter. They both turn to look and listen to the jangle of keys and crunch of brown paper bag. When they look back at each other, the moment has passed.

*

Sean squints at the card, and then groans. "Oh, come on, I've been trapped in Mordor like..."

"A half dozen times!" Elijah announces cheerfully, stealing the dice. He lands on a card space, and selects one. "'Smeagol shows you the way. Gain 100 power.' Well, that's a wee bit ironic." Elijah collects a bill from the bank. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Hannah's fingers wandering toward the tiny Ring token. "Hey!"

She grins, petting his fingers instead and then taking the dice. "What?"

After a brief argument over who gets to buy Bag End, how much sex Elijah will owe Sean for his get out of jail free card, and why exactly Sean harbors the obsessive need to own Billy the Pony, it's obvious they're never going to finish a clean game.

Hannah taps the bottom of the wine bottle, coaxing the last few drops into her glass. "I declare that I win because I have the Gandalf piece."

Sean takes a big breath, as if to protest, but the wine has made him a little dizzy. "Meh. Right, whatever."

Elijah crawls across Sean's lap, reaching for a handful of tortilla chips from the bowl just beside him. Crunching them loudly with his mouth half-open, he smiles and flashes the mush on his tongue at Hannah, causing her to scrunch up her face. 

"Whatever you want," he says.

She pouts at the lack of fight in them. "You two've gone soft."

"Quick, I need an excuse," Elijah whispers obviously in Sean's ear.

"It's the wine," Sean says flatly and immediately.

"There's a good man." 

Once it's clear that interest in playing has indeed left the building, she begins to pack up the game, quickly filling her hands with rubber bands and plastic baggies. 

Distracted by her slender fingers around every little thing she picks up, Sean shifts under Elijah's weight. A second later Elijah tips his head back and Sean finds himself unconsciously kissing Elijah's mouth, though his mind is on her hands. 

There's nothing new here, really--they've been open around Hannah for ages. But this timing feels almost dirty. Surprised when Elijah's tongue slips between his lips, Sean pulls back. Through a wildly out of place tuft of Elijah's hair, he can see that Hannah has stopped in mid-motion, eyes on them, fingers hovering over the playing pieces. 

Sean's pulse is going, and it has nothing to do with the alcohol.

"She'll go," Elijah says after several more, long kisses. "But if you don't...if you want. She can stay, too."

Pulse races faster still. When did this begin? Has he not been paying attention? Then again nothing connected to Elijah is a mystery, least of all to Sean. He knows Elijah. 

Sean shifts, looking at her directly, and she looks back from under her eyelashes, accidentally knocking over several tiny metal pieces.

"Stay," he says, without intending to. 

_Though I have no idea what the hell is about to happen._

*

The way they move isn't normal. Sean now connects the odd physical rhythm they take on when they're together to this deeper intimacy; because when they shift like that, on their knees, Elijah's hands coming around her waist, her body spooning easily against his, it makes perfect sense.

She's facing Sean, eyes closed, cheeks hot with embarrassment. Elijah kisses her neck, kisses all the soft and exposed flesh her short haircut affords his lips. Her breathing gently hitches and flattens as he suckles her earlobes and then bites and tugs on them and then licks them between his teeth. His hands caress her belly and sides, just faintly flattening over her chest. 

Sean's eyes follow Elijah's hands, sidetracked only by the appealing, alternating dart and press of his mouth. Mesmerized by them, Sean can ignore the heat of his own arousal and the fear of inherent uncertainty, feelings that would be all over him if he only paused to take notice of them. 

When Elijah's fingers pick at the hem of her shirt, pushing it up to expose pale, flat belly, Sean leans back against the base of the couch and feels his lungs empty.

Her hands animate suddenly, shifting to tug at the cloth behind her. Elijah responds without a second thought, lifting his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. With a slick of goosebumps over her skin as his chest connects point to point against her back, she sighs, rubbing her fingers along his sides for a brief moment. 

Elijah peels her shirt off. No bra underneath. Sean's cock throbs faintly. Nipples half-hard, a couple shades lighter in color than Elijah's. Elijah's fingers spread and then come together, squeezing the flesh of her breasts, pinning her nipples between them. The color flares in her cheeks and neck and he shifts his fingers, bringing the crests to pebbled nubs.

And Sean can't help it, but his mind is racing ahead, finally. Accompanying the twitch in his fingers and the pulse along his cock is the desire to touch her, to have Elijah watch him touch her, to have it all out in the open in a messy and obvious fashion. The urge to mix everything up, to dive in head-first--the urge that Elijah had created in him when they met, that Elijah has inspired and encouraged and maintained since--the kind of urge that scares Sean the most. It makes him so self-conscious that he can't bring himself to move and yet the fact that it's coming over him can only mean this is moving along.

Elijah stares at him over Hannah's shoulder, eyes gone dark, teasing the ring of her bellybutton. His fingertips circle the fleshy indentation in lazy passes. She's whispering against his ear, begging in breathy tones there, biting at his earlobe for attention. 

"Mmm," he hums, against her neck. He slips his right hand down the front of her sweatpants. 

Sean's heart pushes up into his throat and his pants begin to feel too tight. 

Elijah's fingers stroke and then go still, curling between her legs, causing enticing puffs in the cotton over her skin in a series of pets before sinking lower. His fingers elicit a low wet noise as they cup and spread her. She wriggles her thighs apart and pushes her lips together, her head against his shoulder. Her hips give a greedy rock and then fall backward in a roll, urging him on.

His wrist arches toward the front, and Sean can make out the outline of two splayed fingers, rising and rubbing slow circles. _Rubbing her clit_ , Sean thinks, face burning, and then knows, because her chest seizes up and she whimpers, fingers flying to cover the cloth that covers Elijah's hand. 

"Okay?" he asks her quietly. She nods. He skirts the pants off her hips in a smooth motion and she lifts her knees, one and then the other. His fingers, buried still behind pale pink underwear, bulge the cloth--cloth that's stained with a damp spot, turned dark pink against its lighter background.

_Oh._

Elijah stops. Slips his fingers off her, letting the damp tips trace her belly. She's watching Sean.

"Sean," she says, voice low, and though he can't tear his eyes from the splotch of wetness between her legs, he feels his muscles tense in response to the call. 

Elijah's in Sean's vision suddenly, _oh, yes, him too_ , and it's all at once very important that he be over there with them. 

He feels ridiculous kneeing over to them but once he's there, it doesn't seem to matter. He feels hands, realizes they're hers, using his arms to pull him in toward her. Before he can decide what to do first she's kissing him, her soft mouth full of heat and quick slicks of tongue that linger just long enough to keep him coming back in again. 

Shocking, the way it happens so easily--it doesn't really mean anything right now because he can't even absorb the fact that _he's kissing Hannah_. He's crushed against the glass so hard that he can't have perspective of what's on the other side of it. And then Elijah's hands join hers, tugging at clothing until Sean's shirtless in front of them.

He lifts his head, breathing funny because her fingers are petting all the wealth of his exposed skin, and is being kissed again. But it's Elijah this time, claiming Sean's mouth over Hannah's shoulder, and, oh--the difference is odd, like slipping from one temperature bath to another and becoming instantly used to the change. 

The heat of Hannah's body between them is unavoidable. Her arms come around Sean, pulling at his back, hands sinking into the pockets of his jeans and squeezing his ass. 

Trickle of heat and consciousness, with just a bit of nervousness underneath, and Elijah won't stop slowing fucking Sean's mouth with his tongue, doing such a damned good imitation of another act Sean would like to be doing right now that he feels his cock dribble against his boxers. Her fingertips poke the button of his jeans free, and then curl down the zipper.

It's all happening too fast. 

"Wait," Sean says, pulling away from Elijah. Hannah stops, knuckles brushing his belly, and he looks into her eyes for the first time in what seems like ages. "Let me." 

All the attention is wonderful, but he needs to feel more a part of... Before they... So he forces himself to calm down though his jeans are just too fucking tight, and cups her round face. Has to do it right. Has to treat her carefully. So small, her face, and it swims in his hands ( _like Elijah's_ ) as he gently nips kisses against her mouth and then her throat, relishing each wave of her pulse. He pauses at the hollow of her neck, lips pursed in the manner of a sip against the place where her heart pounds the strongest. She sighs, sinking one hand into his hair. He winds his way down to her breasts and she rises against him, pushing just a little, whimpering when he uses his teeth to nibble her nipples between his lips and against his tongue.

He licks a path down between her ribs, full of her pleasure when she laughs breathlessly and draws her belly in tight. Elijah folds the waistband of her panties down, in time with Sean's approach. Sean's kissing the spot below her belly button, flattening himself back on hands and knees in front of her thighs, when Elijah exposes her fully to his roaming mouth. The pink cloth hangs rumpled and damp down the front around her thighs. The flesh there isn't steady. Could be nerves or arousal; Sean can't tell which. Doesn't care much because the hair between her legs is trimmed and soft and brown, not covering much, not containing the radiant heat that tickles his nose, inviting him closer.

Elijah's fingers cup her again, two breaking off to line up with her shape, spreading her a little. The musky almost-sweet smell does hellish things to Sean's body. And Elijah's making it worse, making the thin lubricant of her body spread and, finally, lifting a little to expose the firm nub of her clit, allowing it to poke the air before covering it once with the flesh above it and rolling his fingertip hard back and forth across it. She whimpers again, arching up, and Sean leans in, lips brushing Elijah's fingers on her and then going lower, pressing the rise of crisp hair with his kisses. 

She lifts one leg slowly, placing her foot flat on the ground, knee bending easily, exposing the heat between her thighs. Sean fits his face there, tasting the somewhat bland bite of her wetness as he skitters his tongue. Finds the spot between Elijah's fingers and licks the jerking little bud, making her bite back a noise. Closes his mouth around and begins gently rubbing it between his lips, stuck between the reality of things and her rocking hips.

Not thinking helps. And he doesn't foresee that being a problem; Elijah's games have always succeeded in stealing his thoughts.

*

The way Elijah pries Sean and Hannah apart is too timed. She goes along with it in a deceptively easy fashion after Elijah manages to initially pry her fingers from Sean's shoulders and her thighs from around Sean's neck. Sean doesn't even know how she ended up on her back with her knees spread as far apart as they could go. His lips and chin are damp from her, his mind swimming with making her come.

But there's more than one loop in this roller coaster, he soon realizes, when his arms and mouth are full of Elijah seconds later. Hannah sits up higher, pillows from the couch bunched up against her lower back, knees bobbing _together-apart-together-apart_.

Sean's cock is trapped between their bellies and Elijah takes advantage, grinding them together. They kiss until Sean's biting and sucking and Elijah's mouth, desperate for friction, fingers squeezing Elijah's hips and buttocks with hard caresses. It's all hands and skin and pressure and he _oh fuck do that again_.

"Han, the..."

Sean lifts his head from Elijah's chest, attention wrenched from getting the nipple under his tongue to harden, just in time to catch Hannah tossing over a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube. Elijah tears one of the condoms off and slips both hands around Sean's waist, lightly kissing Sean's mouth. 

After this kiss that seems to be something of a hint, Elijah breaks away and knees his way over toward Hannah. He falls on all fours over her body and kisses her mouth, her breasts, and then her belly. Sean cannot take his eyes off the spread of Elijah's tight asscheeks as he bends over her. Elijah lifts his face from her thigh and twists around, glancing at Sean over his shoulder. The message is clear enough.

Sean slides up behind Elijah, accepting the condom and lube that's offered. His hands shake as he squeezes them down Elijah's back and hips. To have Hannah lying there just beyond Elijah's head with her eyes trained on Sean's every movement--he can't breathe and they haven't even started, really. The process sweeps his mind along as always and he finds himself doing what he should; squirting generous amounts of lube along Elijah's skin and his own fingers, doing slow turns with his fingers and purposefully avoiding the quivering pucker until the last second, when he pauses his middle finger's tip there and pushes. A shudder goes through Elijah, tightening the skin across his back and shoulders, and Sean fancies that he can hear Hannah's breathing stop. 

It takes a full minute to get Elijah open enough to fit a single finger comfortably, and when Sean slowly rotates his wrist and pulls the finger back he brushes Elijah's prostate and can feel the reaction as Elijah hisses sharply and wobbles on his knees. When Elijah begins to rock himself hard into the finger Sean squeezes out another palmful of lube and adds a second finger with the same careful slowness that he added the first. 

Above all else he loves watching--and the watching is the product a lifetime of _forcing_ himself to visually memorize everything he's doing. Watches the lube dribble down Elijah's balls and into the hair there, watches the tight clench of muscle squeeze and gape around his own thick fingers. He lets them slip out and flinches with the heat that the sight of Elijah's asshole contracting sends through his body.

It's a mess of visual, he thinks, and sees Hannah's feet with toes curled into the carpet on either side of Elijah's knees, and lifts up a little and positions the head of his cock where his fingers just were. His whole body shrinks to just his cock at the first hint of pressure, drawing his face up into a mess of furrows. He can feel the shock of sweat all over his skin, can feel the heat throbbing in time with the pulse of blood swelling his cock as he pushes into Elijah's body. 

There's nothing smooth about it; it's all choppy pushes and Elijah's ass spreading and hips wriggling as he pushes back, a mess of ignoring the pain and burn until the lube and the stretching does its job. And Sean remembers, for no reason other than he finds it hard not to, the first time he had fucked Elijah on his couch in New Zealand and Elijah's legs had been in the air and Elijah had gasped out " _Christ_ you're fucking huge," and has never said it since. Hasn't had to. Belly distended with breath, and finally buried inside Elijah, Sean grinds forward, rolling a little, letting Elijah feel the motion.

Fumbling around the shaky feeling that runs along the core of his body, Sean grabs for the lube again, not satisfied with anything less than slippery because he hates the idea that he might ever hurt Elijah doing this. Elijah groans at the application because it means slowing down, but once Sean has got him slicked up--and the wetness sounds a rude suction noise when Sean's cock slips out and then sinks back in--he quickly forgets the pause. And finally they begin to move. 

Elijah's skin quakes with the movement of Sean's thrusts so prettily, drawing his back arched, drawing him up onto his knees to get some weight thrusting counterbalance back against Sean's body. The lube gets all sticky and stuck in their hair, shining it up and matting it and smearing it, and the deep sloshing rock of the shaft of Sean's cock creates noises that always become future jerk-off fantasies for both men.

Elijah shifts a few inches to his left. Hannah has one hand rubbing his side softly, her lips teasing the length of his throat, and her other hand has just begun to gather excess lube and smear it down the underside of his cock. Sean shudders as the close proximity of her hand to his own thighs. When he pulls out he can see her lube-shiny fingers tugging Elijah's cock. He closes his eyes and works up to a quick rhythm again, his pelvis tapping Elijah's ass in a heartbeat-timed, audible fashion.

Sean loses himself between low exhaled commands to stop from Elijah directed at Hannah ( _too good at this, Han_ ) and Elijah's sharply suppressed groans when Sean hits it the right way. He can judge how fast or slow or how much pause to give according to the tense stillness that creeps along Elijah's body when he gets closer. Head bowed (Hannah leaving bites along his shoulder), Elijah goes very quite and very tight. His ass is high in the air, taking Sean's cock deep and fast, and when Sean focuses enough to drown out the noise of his heart pounding all in his head and ears he can hear Hannah's wet fingers squelch around Elijah's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Elijah groans, and Sean draws out a long thrust and then speeds up again. "Oh _fuck_." Hannah curls one slender leg around Elijah's lower back, pulling him down a little. Sean leans to accommodate and Elijah's hips suddenly being to move and he whimpers just once and comes, hard, shooting across her thigh. His toes curl up and he gasps and Hannah strokes him firmly, making him spurt over and over, progressively less along her belly and breasts. Sean lazily keeps them together, rolling and pushing his hips just to make Elijah feel the aftermath. 

Elijah eventually gives a breathy laugh, which prompts Sean to stop. When Elijah falls off to the side in a mess of lube and limbs gone to mush Sean can look at Hannah fully. She dabs her tummy clean with her discarded t-shirt and has her other hand poised between her legs. 

Elijah extends a careless hand, shifting her fingers and replacing them with his own. Sean lingers over her, cock so full it bobs perfectly straight, and watches Elijah's fingers slick themselves up in the tidily arranged mess of curls, wetness, and pink folds of skin. There's nothing shy about the way he touches her, pushing and rubbing to make her feel whatever he can wring out of her.

She sinks forward until the pillows that had cushioned her back cushion her neck. Sean shifts back with her shift forward. He watches the pink caps of her knees tap his own hips and then go down. Her fingers--nails coated in glittery purple polish--roll the condom off his cock. He winces. She knots and discards it. Elijah slips her a new one and she rolls it down over Sean's cock. 

"Are you..." Sean begins, eyes finding Elijah's.

Elijah's fingers draw up and then down, pushing Hannah's clit firmly. Her eyes close. His non-answer is an answer. Sean rubs a hand along himself and curls the other around her hip, lifting it.

"Please," she sighs, and he watches the flinch draw her facial muscles tight. He goes to kiss her or touch her, drawing closer to her body, but she wraps a slender leg around his hip, stopping the motion. "Fuck me."

Through some half-imagined extra-sensory connection with Elijah's fingers, he can already feel her tightness from the way his have worked to get inside her. Feeling uncoordinated he rubs the head of his cock against her and Elijah's fingers, smearing damp heat to get between the wriggly digits. He offers up a long sigh when the head of his cock sinks against the softly wet slit of flesh, throbbing heat drawing him lazily forward. He rubs on her for several passes and finally lets his cock linger low, pushing her forward. She comes up to meet him, eyes closing and face glowing. Her mouth drops open and he fills her slowly, letting her body flex and tense and quiver around him. 

Her fingers clench around his biceps. "Oh, _holy sh_ \--" Her lips purse tightly, then unclasp. "God." Hips lift, and he feels her tight slippery clamp give way, only to close hard around him once he's buried all the way. Her stomach trembles with breath and her face is screwed up and red all around now.

She's incredibly wet and covered in residual lubricant. Elijah's fingers smooth over her and rub and push in time with Sean's thrusts--it only takes several minutes to get things worked up to a fever pitch. The longer they go the higher her ass seems to come up off the floor, the more hot and tangled they get, the harder her heels dig into Sean's lower back. It's good like that, Sean thinks dizzily, her ankles hooked around him, ass lifting rhythmically off the floor, bobbing up into his cock.

Her elbows dig into the rug and Elijah pins her clit against the motion of her hips and she gasps and moans and Sean's cock stretches her. Her wetness is dribbling down her asscheeks, staining the rug, sloshing around Sean's cock, so loud and so in their ears that Sean can't think it away.

"Elijah," she gasps out, and Elijah stops to let her relax, but her fingers rub Sean's shoulders, coaxing him on.

The sweat rolls down her temples and glazes her neck and forehead in a fine sheen, sparkling off the yellow light cast by the room's lamps. Sean watches her concentrate on her own rising pleasure. Elijah closes his fingers over the fleshy rise of her rock-hard clit and pushes it down again, letting the friction do its job. 

Shaking, she slips a hand between them and wraps it over Elijah's, holding his fingers still. "Don't," she hisses, and then goes still.

When Hannah begins to go stiff under him, Sean rushes. She gives an anxious, staggered moan and tilts her head back, body shaking with his thrusts, silent. Her neck glistens with sweat. Another sudden whimper and her hips push and lift and Elijah's fingers fly and Sean's body moves faster still against hers. 

Seconds later she comes, hips bumping off the floor, hands flying from arms to shoulders to hair to neck to Elijah's hand to the rug as her body squirms around the implosive waves of sensation, her soft cries and harsh groans coming in waves as they continue to rock together. In this quiet and secondarily mounted stability Sean closes his eyes and comes with his balls slapping her skin, feeling the gush of heat within heat inside the latex.

She goes limp when it's over, a giddy laugh welling in her throat as her limbs find pillows and slump against them. Elijah's fingers lift, smearing wetness across her belly, and she rests a hand on his. Still shuddering, Sean pulls out of her body and turns to take care of the business of rolling the condom off, tying it, and tossing it away. He manages it without too much stumbling and grabs a box of tissues off Elijah's coffee table, offering it to her.

"Always so damned practical," she snits, panting a little, but takes them and uses a few anyway, all the while grinning up at him. 

Sean blinks and watches Elijah use some and realizes Elijah must've gotten off again and wonders how the hell he managed to miss that. Lethargy wins out, though, and the thought floats off, his arms and legs doing a pretty decent imitation of gelatin. Slumping into a throw blanket that had come tumbling down with the pillows, he shifts them away from the mess on the rug, coaxes Elijah to crawl in, and soon all three are snuggled up, Elijah sandwiched between them.

Sean sighs against Elijah's neck, feeling wonderfully relaxed. Hannah tucks her back up into Elijah's front. It takes a while to get cool and for the sweat to dry on them, but once the buzz fades Sean can think again. After she falls asleep, Elijah stirs.

"We okay?"

Sean nods sleepily. "Mm."

"This isn't. I mean it doesn't have to be a thing, I just figured..."

"I understand," Sean answers, eyes already half shut. "It's fine." Smiling, he dangles a hand around Elijah's stomach. "So long as I always have you."

"Post-orgasm sap," Elijah accuses, though his tone is anything but accusatory, and endures a brief retaliatory tickle.

"You do make my visits interesting," Sean says.

"Naturally," Elijah laughs.


End file.
